


Sun Salutation

by bibliophileemily



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Making Out, NejiHina Week 2020, Sexual Tension, Sunrises, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliophileemily/pseuds/bibliophileemily
Summary: Neji and Hinata exercise together in the early morning when a little friendly competition heats things up.For NejiHina Week 2020 Day 2; prompt: Sunrise
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Hyuuga Neji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Sun Salutation

Every morning, Neji roused himself before dawn to begin his day with sun salutations, a series of stretches to awaken his mind and body. 

He lay down a mat on the eastern side of the Hyuuga compound and removed his loose pajama shirt; he preferred doing these exercises shirtless.

A moment later, Hinata joined him, as she did most mornings. Without a word, she lay her mat to his left and joined him in standing still, facing east. Neji watched out of the corner of his eye as she pressed her palms together and raised her arms. He couldn’t help admiring the way her spine lengthened and stretched as she leaned back, her ponytail swaying behind her. She then bent forward and gripped the back of her calves, pulling her head against her ankles. Neji never could manage to bend quite that far; he had to settle for placing his hands flat on the ground.

 _Hinata-sama certainly is flexible_ , he thought before he shifted his leg forward into the next pose.

When they’d first started doing this together, Hinata would set her mat in front of him so that Neji could correct her posture if needed. But that had been disastrous; at one point, Hinata bent over, head almost to the ground and shapely ass towards the sky, and smiled at him between her spread legs. Neji then had to excuse himself to take a cold shower.

It was much safer to be at her side and only get tantalizing little peeks.

They finished the set and began again. 

“Why don’t we have a contest, Neji-nii-san?” Hinata suggested between breaths. “Let’s see who can hold the plank pose the longest.”

Neji shrugged. He didn’t see any reason why they shouldn’t.

“There would be a prize for the winner, of course.”

“What sort of prize?” Neji asked, trying not to smile. Hinata wasn’t usually the competitive type, but whenever she got an idea like this, it resulted in something exciting.

“Hmm…” Hinata wiped her forehead with the towel she had around her neck. “Winner’s choice.”

“You’re on.” He knelt, ready to assume the position. “Ready?”

“Yes. Let’s go.”

They both elongated their bodies at the same time, holding themselves aloft by extended arms and legs. The pose was deceptively difficult, with the abdominal muscles fully engaged. Neji could hold a plank for two minutes without difficulty, but he’d never really pushed past that. He wasn’t worried though; there was no way Hinata could hold one longer than he could.

After about a minute, he peeked over at Hinata, who already had beads of sweat forming on her upper lip. She looked adorable like that, and Neji felt an overwhelming urge to kiss her. Maybe he’d ask to do that as his prize. Just a short year ago, Neji thought he wouldn’t ever experience anything more exciting than missions, but kissing Hinata was a rush like no other. What a fool he’d been!

Another thirty seconds passed. Neji reminded himself to breathe, the task a bit more difficult because he was imagining what exactly he would ask for as his prize. It couldn’t be long now. Hinata’s face was bright red and she was puffing a bit instead of doing the recommended slow exhale. 

Two minutes came and went. Neji didn’t dare look at Hinata. He was struggling now, the muscles in his arms and abdomen burning. _Just a little longer_ , he told himself. _Hinata will give in soon. And then I’ll have my prize_. He was definitely going to kiss her--the only question was where? He wanted to plant kisses along the length of her spine and leave love bites on her neck. He wanted to press his face against hers and feel the heat of her cheeks on his. He wanted to trace the outline of her hip bone with his tongue. 

He licked his lips and panted, his mouth dry and his head a little dizzy as blood rushed elsewhere. How was Hinata still going? Three minutes had passed, and his muscles were on fire.

“I don’t… think… I can go… on,” Hinata gasped, but she held her position. 

Neji’s heart clenched. He wanted to win, but not at the expense of Hinata feeling pain. He collapsed to the ground and stretched out on his mat.

“You win,” he groaned.

Hinata crashed down and rolled onto her back, breathing heavily. The inherent eroticism of the moment wasn’t lost on Neji, who was glad to be lying face down at the moment.

“I don’t know if I can finish the rest of the salutations,” Hinata said once she’d caught her breath. “I haven’t done something that difficult since you were training me for the chuunin exams.” She rolled to her side and smiled at Neji. “You worked me hard.”

“That I did.” Hinata’s loose shirt had ridden up high enough to expose her midriff, now sleek and shiny with perspiration. Neji wanted nothing more than to slide his hands up her naked flesh, but he didn’t have the strength to move.

Hinata sat up and wiped her forehead again. Neji watched her every move, nerves alive and ready for whatever came next. What was she going to do?

“Well, since I won…” She stood up. “I guess you should lie down.”

“Huh?”

“On your back, that is.”

Neji did so reluctantly, hoping his erection wasn't _too_ obvious. The last thing he needed was Hinata judging him for getting turned on during exercise, of all times. He couldn’t help it though; lately _everything_ Hinata did was a turn on. 

“It isn’t fair, you know,” she said, gazing down at him. 

“What isn’t?”

“That you exercise shirtless.”

Neji watched her carefully. He’d never really thought twice about it. He didn’t suffer from body image issues, and he wasn’t ashamed of his scars. A thought struck him: what if Hinata was embarrassed, or worse, displeased? 

“I think you should face me when we exercise from now on.”

“What?” Neji was puzzled. “That doesn’t make sense. The whole point of a sun salutation is to face the sun.”

“Is that so?” Hinata knelt just above his head and bent over him upside down. “I think I’ll claim my prize now.” 

“And what prize would that be?” Neji asked. 

Hinata didn't answer; she only smiled. Her high ponytail was just long enough to tickle the top of his head; Neji could smell the conditioner she’d used last night and sweat and what must have been an entire liter of pheromones. _Why was she so sexy?_ he thought, then he almost moaned out loud when she slid her palms from his shoulders to his chest.

“Neji-nii-san,” she breathed, dipping her face lower and kissing his forehead, his nose, and then finally his lips.

It was a sweet kiss, chaste and closemouthed, until Neji reached up and pulled out her hair tie, loosing her hair like a curtain over them. He didn’t give her a chance to exclaim in surprise, but pulled her back down for a deeper kiss full of yearning. She tasted of tea, the way she always did, and sweetness and electricity. His lungs were burning, but Neji refused to break away. 

They wound up next to each other on the ground, facing each other with bodies pointed in opposite directions like poles on a magnet. Hinata was smiling, her cheeks glowing the same color as the now lightening sky.

“I love you,” he said, not for the first time.

“I love you too.” Hinata winced as she sat up. “I’m so sore now… I really didn’t think this through.”

“It seemed like you had a plan.”

“Not really.” She scooted closer to him and started playing with his hair. “I just wanted to kiss you.” She smiled down at him. “I think we both won.”

Neji laughed the same time the sun finally peeped over the horizon, bathing Hinata’s face in light. Of course he would face her from now on. After all these years, he finally realized which sun he wanted to worship.


End file.
